Loss and Healing
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A one shot...It takes a stranger's words to get Nick to face loss and start healing.


It was almost noon when Nick rode into the small way station. He'd been in Rockville on business and was heading home. He wasn't expected back at the ranch for another day, so he figured he had plenty of time to stop and rest a spell.

Dismounting his horse, he tied it to the wooden hitching post that sat off to the south of the small brown building that sported two windows on its front side with a solid oak door in between. That part, the oak door, surprised Nick. Way stations he'd seen in the past never had any doors made out of that type of material. Climbing the few steps that sat in front of the way station, Nick opened the door and stepped inside.

Looking around he saw a tall dark haired woman standing near the black pot belly cook stove. A young boy, about three years old, sat in the corner playing while three men and two women sat at one of two tables that sat in the middle of the room. Since he'd seen a stagecoach near the way station, Nick assumed these people were the driver and passengers.

"May I help you, sir?" The tall dark haired woman near the cook stove looked up and smiled.

"Just looking for a meal and; maybe, a bed for the night if you have it," Nick answered as he sat down at the end of the table that was empty; it was closest to the small child.

"Food's almost ready, and we have a spare bed in the back." The woman said as she went back to cooking.

Nick couldn't help but look at the small child playing with what looked to be a brand new toy horse. He sighed inwardly; the child reminded him of his own son who was being watched by his grandmother until Nick returned home.

"It's his birthday present." The dark haired woman said as she set a plate down in front of Nick.

Nick did his best to smile. "Looks like he's quite happy with his present," He was shocked when the woman let out a disgusted 'harumph'.

"Sure he is, for now. He's only three years old, but wait until he grows old enough to realize his father buys him gifts, but is never home on his birthday, as if it's the child's fault his mother died birthing him!" The woman visibly shook just a little. "The way my brother acts you'd think he blamed his son for my sister-in-law's death." She went on to rip her brother's actions apart. Only after she was through did she notice that her visitor had a look she couldn't quite discern about his face; it made her embarrassed at her outburst. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have griped to a total stranger like I did."

Nick gave her a small smile and stood up, placing double the cost of the food upon the table even if he hadn't touched a bite. "Kind of glad you did," he said as he turned to leave.

"You paid me too much, and what about your food and the bed, mister?" The young woman asked, her confusion could be heard in her voice.

"I'm not hungry anymore and," he glanced towards the door, "If I push it, I can be home at a decent enough hour." He then hurried out of the way station, mounted Coco and pushed the horse forward.

~oOo~

Victoria sat in a chair in the living room doing her best to smile as she watched her grandson Adam. Today was Adam's third birthday; Nick should be here home, not out taking care of some unnecessary business. All right, not unnecessary, but it could have waited. As it was, Jarrod, Heath and Audra, along with Jarrod's bride of two months, a woman by the name of Caroline Drummond, had done their best to make it a good day for the child. However, each one of them knew how upset they were with Nick and his continued absence when it came to the birthday parties. It wasn't long until Victoria was joined by Jarrod, his wife, and the others. Soon they were all engrossed in watching the young child and his friend who had been brought over to play. Because they were so engrossed watching the children they did not hear the front door open, but Adam did.

All the Barkleys jerked back in shock as Adam, who had turned to see who was coming into the house, started beaming and screamed, "FATHER!" The young child dropped his toy and ran straight for Nick's open arms. "You're home!"

Nick, still remembering the words of the woman at the way station-and how they applied to him, gave his son a small smile and looked around at a room full of shocked faces. He gave his son a huge hug and then set him back down, hanging his coat up after Adam went back to playing. Then, due to the looks on his family's face, Nick shook his head and said quietly, "It wasn't his fault." He then excused himself, saying he had to wash up and promising Adam he'd be back in a few minutes.

"He's finally let her go." Audra said quietly.

"No," Victoria sighed as she felt her heart go out to her middle son, "he's simply faced his loss is all. Now the true healing can begin."


End file.
